Romeo&Juliet
by myfantasyisreality
Summary: Seaford's putting on a school proudction of Romeo and Juliet. The Wasabi Warriors try out, but what happens when Kim gets the part of Juliet and Jerry get's the part of Romeo instead of Jack?
1. Chapter 1: Auditions

Kim's POV

I walked towards my locker nervous, I had just auditioned for the role of Juliet in our schools play, Romeo and Juliet. I really needed to make the role, it's be a great opportunity for me to explore the acting career.

"Hey Kim." I turned and saw Jack behind me. I waved and grabbed my books.

"How'd your audition go?"

"Good I guess...I really hope I make the part. Jack what if I don't make it?"

"If you don't make it there's always next year, don't worry." I sighed, he was right.

"Okay, I won't worry. Definitely won't worry. I'm not even thinking about the audition. Not at all." I mumbled and Jack smirked.

"Hey Kim, you do realize that even if you're not Juliet you could still be in the play."

"Of course I know that Jack, but Kim Crawford always and only plays to win." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Jack's POV

"Hey Jack, Rudy, sorry we're late." Jerry, Milton and Eddie said walking into the dojo.

"Why we're you guys late?" I asked.

"We were auditioning for the play, Romeo and Juliet." Milton said.

"I love Shakespeare! You know I auditi-"

"Rudy can you not go on with another one of your stories?" Eddie asked cutting him off.

"But this is a good one." We all rolled our eyes, Rudy's stories were not even remotely close to anything good. Rudy sighed.

"Fine, but it's all your loss!" he yelled and walked out of the dojo.

"You know trying out for the play is the best way to pick up chicks." Jerry said smiling.

"Is that really the only reason you guys auditioned?" I asked.

"Well for Jerry and Eddie, while I on the other hand love Shakespeare. I auditioned to be Juliet's father." Milton said.

"I auditioned to be an extra." Eddie said.

"While I auditioned to be the amazingly handsome Romeo. Dude you know how many girls I'll pick up if I get the part?" Jerry asked smirking, I rolled my eyes.

"Jerry you do realize you are going to have to memorize seventy pages of lines? Which for you is impossible because you can't even remember what Ms. Benson assigned for our History homework..." Milton said, that was true.

"Oh no what have I done? Ah whatever." Jerry shrugged.

"At least my part is simple. I just stand in the background." Eddie said smiling. Kim walked into the dojo smiling.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Where's Rudy?" Kim said walking into the dojo.

"Probably Falafel Phil's." Milton said, I looked at Kim. She looked exceptionally cute today, she walked over to the dummies and started punching them.

"Hey Jack, Kim's trying out for Juliet right?" Jerry whispered, I nodded.

"Then you should go tryout for Romeo. If she gets the part as Juliet and you get the part as Romeo..." I see where Jerry was going with this and I thought it was great idea. But I couldn't make him think I liked Kim, I hardly could stand near Kim without everyone chuckling and making hearts and kissy faces.

"Well Jerry, that'd be a great idea. But too bad I don't like acting and why would I want to play her love interest?"

"Jack you can act, do I have to remind you about pomegranate man?" I rolled my eyes, it was a small commercial part and it didn't even air due to Rudy.

"Look Jerry, thanks but no thanks." I went towards the other punching dummy and started practicing. I needed to try out for that play and get the part of Romeo.

* * *

I walked out of the gym, nervous. I had just auditioned for the part and just realized how nerve wracking it is. Now I know how Kim feels. Now I just needed to wait until after school to see if I got the part, and more importantly if Kim did. If I was Romeo and Kim wasn't Juliet, my whole audition was for nothing. I was more afraid of Kim being Juliet and someone else being Romeo. I couldn't let that happen, I needed to be Kim's Romeo. I sighed and walked off to class.

* * *

It was after school, finally. I ran towards the crowd of people at the list then tried to get past them.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get through the crowd then looked at the list. It said playing the part of Juliet was Kim Crawford. I smiled that was good news, at least now I know Kim won't be storming into the dojo about to strangle someone. I looked then raised my eyebrows shocked. Playing the part of Romeo was...Jerry Martinez. I couldn't believe it...Jerry got the part. Jerry and Kim? Jerry had to kiss Kim. Well I mean it was Jerry, it's not like it was Brad. Kim and Jerry always fought, so it shouldn't be a problem. But if it wasn't a problem then why did it bother me so much? I stormed away from the list, I couldn't even think of the play anymore.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Guess who got the lead role in the play? Me! " I squealed walking into the dojo.

"Hey congrats Kim." Rudy said.

"Guess who got the part as an extra?" Eddie said walking into the dojo behind me, I smirked of course he was happy.

"Yeah well I didn't get to be Juliet's father. Instead Mrs. Daniels thought I'd be better directing the school play! So I took the chance." Milton said seeming satisfied.

"WHOO! Get who got the lead in the school play? That's right Jerry Martinez baby!" Jerry yelled running into the dojo. I realized Eddie, Rudy and Milton turned to Jack, why did they turn to Jack?

"Congrats everyone." Jack muttered and kept kicking the dummy.

"Jack you okay?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm happy for all you okay? Now can we get to sparring?" Jack asked. Milton and Eddie rolled their eyes and Jerry kept dancing, boy he was really excited. Well I don't blame him, it's the first time I got a lead role. This was going to be an amazing school play.

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" I said reading the script. We were all reading our parts out practicing them together.

"Read it with more feeling Kim, I need to feel that you want to know where he is!" Milton yelled, I rolled my eyes. Milton always went overboard when he felt he was in charge and I hated it.

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo? There that better?" I asked.

"No I'm still not feeling it." Milton said and crossed his arms.

"Well Milton, you know what you will be feeling in second? Pain!" I exclaimed and he jumped.

"Alright. Guys let's finish this tomorrow. I want these lines memorized by Friday. Our production will be next month. Maybe even in three weeks if we progress well." Milton said, I got up and walked towards the gym doors.

"Wait, wait Jerry, Kim come here!" Milton yelled, I swear his yelling was getting on my nerves. I walked towards him and crossed my arms. Jerry was on his cell phone talking. Milton grabbed Jerry's cell phone and turned it off.

"Look I'm not feeling any chemistry between you two. Even at rehearsals and we're just reading over our scripts." Milton said, I rolled my eyes.

"Milton, come on. Chemistry with Jerry?" I asked.

"Chemistry? I didn't know this was a class." Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Look you two need to get closer. Spend more time with each other so that this play becomes real." Milton said.

"But Kim's going to rip me to shreds I just know it." Jerry said backing away from me, I rolled my eyes.

"Look you two do it or you're out of the play! Oh and I don't think you want to test Captain Crumpnick!" Milton yelled. I laughed, what kind of name what that?

"Milton you are the director not the king of the world. Get over yourself!" I yelled, he sighed.

"Fine, now you two do what I say or I will kick you off." Milton said and walked out of the gym. Spending more time with Jerry? That just meant losing a lot of IQ points.

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked into Circus Burger with Eddie. Since Milton, Kim and Jerry were busy with the play and Eddie was an extra he didn't have to be there all the time. I couldn't stand hearing about this whole play thing. Everyone was making such a big deal out of it.

"Hey, cotton candy machine!" Eddie exclaimed and ran towards it. I went to follow him then saw Kim and Jerry sitting at a table together. What? I thought they were rehearsing for the play. Well Jack, maybe their taking a break. Don't jump to conclusions. Jerry said something and Kim started laughing. Kim laughing at something Jerry said? Kim never laughs at Jerry, except when he does something stupid and looks like an idiot she laughs at him but...this couldn't be happening, I never thought Jerry of all people would be with Kim. I sighed and walked over to the cotton candy machine.

* * *

Eddie and I got back to the dojo and Milton was there, wearing some weird costume which included baggy pants and a black cardigan which looked a lot like Kim's. He also had a French béret on and a megaphone.

"Milton what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Being a director. I'm getting into the mind frame of being a director so that way the play will be amazing." Milton said into the megaphone. I took it away from him then put it down.

"Well did you know two of your cast members were at circus burger instead of at rehearsal?" I asked.

"Who? You mean Jerry and Kim? Oh they weren't supposed to be at rehearsal. They were supposed to be creating chemistry." Milton said. I raised my eyebrows, what? Milton told them to what?

"Milton why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because, they need to be close for this play. Why Jack? It seems to bother you."

I shrugged, "...Well no, it doesn't bother me."

"Well it seems like it does." Eddie said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm completely fine with it." I needed to think of a way to become Romeo's understudy, injure Jerry and then become Romeo. I sighed, it'd be a great plan but I couldn't do that to Jerry. I'll just stop Kim and Jerry from kissing, that'll be simple right?

"Hey Milton do you think I could be in the play?" I asked.

"Sure, we need more people on stage crew. You can be one of them."

"Thanks." Now all I needed to do was make sure Jerry didn't kiss Kim.

* * *

Kim's POV

I walked over to my locker and put my books in there.

"Kim, darling, we need you on set." Milton said running towards me.

"Milton; this isn't a movie! Plus we're still rehearsing our lines..."

"Whatever, just come to gym after school." Milton said and walked off. That boy was taking this way too seriously. I saw Jack walking towards his locker. With all the play business, I never got to talk to him anymore. I walked over to Jack and waved. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kim, have you seen Milton?"

"I wish I didn't, he's going crazy."

"I couldn't agree more, he keeps talking like a freak."

"I know, and the way he was dressing now he's using my clothes! Seriously...someone really needs to knock some sense into that kid."

"Hey guys." Eddie and Jerry walked towards us.

"Did you know that apparently snakes can move quickly?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Jerry there's a snake on the loose in the school." I raised my eyebrows and looked around.

"Why would you even do that?" I exclaimed looking around. I was paranoid now, the snake could come up slithering anywhere.

"Cause I was bored, Mr. Wilson really should teach science better." Jerry said, I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I looked a clock. School was over, that meant rehearsal.

"See ya Jack." I said and waved.

"Actually...I'm a part of the school play now." I raised my eyebrows, I thought that Jack always hated acting. I really hope they'd casted Jack as Romeo instead...

"Well I'm just on stage crew because Milton needs the help." Jack said; my heart sank.

"Guys we should probably get going before 'Captain Crumpnick' blows his top." Eddie said, we all nodded and headed towards the gym.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Now, test the spotlights to make sure that they work." Milton said and walked onto the stage. Jerry and Kim were on stage with their scripts. I walked over to the spotlight switches and turned them on then looked at the spotlights, they worked fine. I turned them off and watched as Kim and Jerry practiced their lines.

"Cut, cut! Jerry, Juliet's the love of your life. You cannot act like she's just a loaf of bread sitting on your plate!" Milton yelled.

"But Kim's playing Juliet." I rolled my eyes, how did Jerry get this part over me? I was a way better actor than him.

"Then pretend you're in love with Kim, okay?"

"But I'm not."

"PRETEND JERRY!" Milton screamed, he looked like his head was about to fall off. This was by far the scariest side of Milton I've seen. Everyone around him looked terrified but I don't blame him, Milton was like a monster.

"Juliet, I'll come for you at dusk and we will ride off on my trusty steed." Jerry said. Oh, maybe Jerry was a better actor than me, I mean he was pretty convincing. Jerry took Kim's hands and they gazed at each other. I crossed my arms,

"Cut!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Jack, I'm the director only I get to tell cut!" Milton yelled and shooed me from the stage. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter Two

Jack's POV

I kept kicking the punching dummy as hard as I could. This Romeo and Juliet stuff was really bothering me.

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you broke the head off the punching dummy…" Eddie said slowly. I looked at the dummy and realized the head was on the floor.

"Yeah, I couldn't be better. Just, fine." I went towards the bench and sat down.

"Look Jack, we all know you like Kim and you hate the idea of Jerry and Kim togeth-"

"I do not, why would you even say that Eddie?" I asked cutting Eddie off trying to make this sound convincing.

"Alright, if you won't admit it whatever. But what do you plan on doing when Romeo and Juliet kiss?"

"I don't know…"

I hadn't exactly had a plan thought out on how to stop them both from kissing without possibly injuring or kidnapping Jerry. I needed to come up with something better; something that wouldn't get me sued or in jail. I was not letting this kiss happen.

* * *

Kim's POV

I walked into Science class and sat down at the front, I really hope the new unit we were starting wasn't boring.

"Okay class, I have a great idea." Mr. Hansen, our Science teach said.

"You're finally going to shave your huge sideburns?" Jerry said, I smirked and the whole class laughed. His sideburns took up the whole side of his face.

"Not a word Martinez, do you want detention?" Jerry shook his head.

"Anyways, as I was saying you are all going to find a partner and you will both have pick any animal, classify them in which category they fall into. Mammals, birds, reptiles, etc. and talk about what makes the animal fall into their category. This is a good way to start off the unit, plus you get to pick your own partners." I looked around for Milton, Milton was an expert at this stuff and I really needed a good grade, ever since the play, I've only been getting a B average. That isn't me! I ran towards Milton and realized Jack and Jerry were also surrounded by Milton too.

"Guys, I'm sorry you are all going to have to find another partner, I'm paired up with Julie for this. Plus, Jerry you're supposed to be paired up with Kim. Now if you'll excuse me." Milton said and smiled and Julie, I rolled my eyes. I forgot about Milton's stupid 'bond with Jerry' policy. Obviously Milton wanted me to fail this project, because there was no way I was getting an A with Jerry as my partner unless he turned into a braniac and we all know that's never going to happen.

"Seriously Milton?" Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Wait, Kim don't you want to be my partner?" Jack asked confused. _Of course I want to be your partner, I'd pick you over Jerry any day._

"I do, but I can't. I'm stuck with Jerry because of Milton's little rule and UGH I'm going to fail, come on Jerry!" I yelled and dragged him towards my seat. I looked back at Jack and saw how crushed he looked. I frowned, I was starting to really hate Milton for this. I sighed and sat down.

* * *

Jack's POV

All week I've been trying to figure out a way to stop this whole Romeo and Juliet play but nothing came to my mind. I still couldn't believe Kim picked Jerry over me for science partners? Was Kim starting to like Jerry? I mean obviously since she picked Jerry over me. Now I was stuck with Grace, and she wasn't the smartest person. I still can't believe Kim was going to kiss Jerry, on stage, and I'd be watching standing there. I could not let that happen. The bell rang and I walked out of class then saw Kim at her locker and ran towards her.

"Hey Kim, you want to go to Circus Burger after school?" I asked.

"I can't I have rehearsal today." She said putting her books in her locker.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm going over to Jerry's so we can practice our lines." My eyes widened, Kim going to Jerry's house? I obviously didn't hear that properly, did Kim actually say that? She's hanging out with Jerry?

"Since when do you hang out with Jerry?"

"Since this play, Milton says it has to be perfect and apparently we still don't have any chemistry whatever that's supposed to mean and I don't want to be the one messing up and have 'Captain Crumpnick' yelling at me…Wait why does it even matter anyways, it's just Jerry..."

"Ya, uh…I know, I just didn't know you two were hanging out. I mean you two have been hanging out a lot lately…"

"Oh I see what's going on here." I looked at Kim shocked; please tell me she doesn't know.

"You do?" I said slowly.

"Yes, you're mad we aren't hanging out together anymore because I'm always busy with the play." I sighed with relief, so that's what she thought was going on.

"Yes, totally, that is what's going on."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy with the play but don't worry, I don't have rehearsal Thursday we can go to Circus Burger then." I nodded and smiled, finally I get to hang out with Kim for once. Instead of having a three second conversation with her before she leaves.

"Kim, what are you doing?" We looked and saw Milton storming towards us, he looked angry. But then again, Milton always seemed angry nowadays.

"I'm talking to Jack?" Kim said confused.

"You're going to be late for rehearsal, don't you see the time!? Jack you need to come too, I'm testing our new spotlights the school ordered for the stage and I need to make sure it works." Milton yelled and dragged Kim away from her locker. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

* * *

We got to the gym and everyone was in there, talking and had scripts in their hands.

"Why are there scripts everywhere?! Your lines are supposed to be memorized! Now get to your places!" Milton yelled and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey dude, do you think my breath smells okay?" Jerry asked his breath smelled disgusting just from saying that sentence. I backed away from him and shook my head then handed him a mint out of my pocket.

"It smells disgusting, what did you eat?"

"Garlic, but I'm gonna use the mint you gave me no worries. I can't have Kim throwing me off stage just because my breath stinks."

"Wait why is she throwing you off stage?"

"Cause we're rehearsing the kiss scene today. Oh man, I better give her a mint too…her breath always stinks." Jerry said and walked off onto the stage. Suddenly I really started to hate Jerry and wouldn't mind pushing him down a flight of stairs just so he can't be Romeo. He can't kiss Kim, why would they even need to rehearse a kiss scene? This just didn't make any sense! _Jack calm down, I mean Kim and Jerry together? That's impossible._ I mean it was impossible…right?

"Okay everyone take your places, Jack get back stage and test out the new spotlights I ordered for the stage. There's about six of them." Milton said gesturing to the ceiling where the spotlights were planted.

"Why do you need six spotlights?" I asked.

"Because, it's for dramatic effect now get to it!" Milton yelled and I ran towards the stage then went backstage and towards the light switches and turned all six of them on then went towards the stage and looked out, then saw Jerry and Kim leaning towards each other. I had to do something quick. If I yelled cut again, Milton would blow his top. But it's a chance I'm willing to take.

"CUT!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me, including Jerry and Kim. I watched as Milton marched towards me angrily. He was definitely going to rip my head off.

"Jack, stop yelling cut, I'M THE DIRECTOR NOT YOU, ME, MILTON CRUMPNICK. I DIRECT THIS PLAY AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO DIRECTS THIS PLAY!" Milton screamed. I slowly backed away from Milton.

"Sorry, I was-"

"You were about to do something, yes I know. You can't do anything without my permission! Go outside until the rehearsal is finished!" Milton yelled cutting me off. I can't believe he was kicking me out of the gym. I walked towards the gym doors and left. That was the first time Milton was actually scaring me. Now what was I supposed to do? I quickly ran towards the gym windows and looked through them; I really hope they weren't going through with the kiss again. I looked onto the stage then saw Jerry and Kim…kissing. Suddenly I felt a lot of anger building up inside me…that should've been me not Jerry! I can't believe this.

"No!" I yelled hitting the door. This can't be happening.


	3. Chapter 3: 'This is Just The Beginning'

Chapter Three

Jack's POV

I stormed into the dojo and slammed the door.

"Uhm you seem angry." Rudy said.

"Yes and I hate Milton and I really hate Jerry so if you see any of them slap them in the face for me!" I yelled.

"Whoa you don't really hate them. They're your friends. You're just mad at them." I sighed, Rudy was right; I just couldn't stand them right now.

"What happened anyways?" Rudy asked.

"The stupid school play, its ruining everything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it just is...and Milton is going crazy. Never mind just forget it."

"Hey, Milton and Jerry are coming…I'm just going to put this away before you use it to hurt someone." Rudy said putting the staff bow away. I turned and saw Milton, Eddie, Kim and Jerry walking into the dojo. That was it, I was going to snap.

"Hey how'd rehearsal go?" Rudy asked.

"Alright." they all said in unisons.

"It needs a lot of work, but it is going to be perfect." Milton said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's good, can't wait to see it. Alright now let's all get to sparring." Rudy said,

"Hey Jack, I'm sorry I freaked out on you at rehearsals today. I just wanted the scene to be perfect." Milton said walking towards me, I crossed my arms.

"Hey Milton do you think you can recast the role of Romeo?"

"And give it to whom?"

"Give it to me!"

"Oh I see why you want to be Romeo…You are jealous aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just not a fan of that kissing scene during rehearsal."

"Jack you do realize they are both acting right? It isn't a real kiss. Plus, Jerry and Kim are always fighting, that's why I'm trying to get them to stop fighting for this production."

"Whatever, I like it better when they're fighting."

"And you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Are too. But you're going to have to get over it Jack. It's just a play." Milton went to go spar with Eddie and I crossed my arms. Like Milton said it was just all acting...but then why was it bothering me so much?

* * *

After Rudy finished his long story about back when he was a kid, we finally all got to leave the dojo. I grabbed my stuff and went towards the door.

"Hey Jack." Kim waved to me; I smiled so far she was the one thing that could light up my day.

"Why'd you yell during rehearsals?" Kim asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to see how mad Milton would get if I did…" _Note to self, work on lies._

"Yeah well you got him pretty steamed up. When you were gone, it was nothing but shouting. I swear if he doesn't calm down soon, I'm going to lose it."

"Well he's just trying to make it perfect I guess."

"So? Doesn't mean he has to act like a freak. I'm thinking of quitting. I mean I love acting, but I can't stand the way Milton is treating everyone." I smiled, Kim was thinking of quitting? That'd make things a lot easier. But at the same time, I can't let her quit, she loves this play. No matter how much I want her to quit, I'd be a bad person if I did.

"You shouldn't….quit. Four more weeks and this whole production will be over. Just ignore Milton."

"I guess you're right Jack…thanks. By the way you know how Thursday we're supposed to go to Circus Burger right?" Kim asked.

"Yes?" Oh great, she's probably going to be with Jerry as usual. I was getting really sick of Jerry.

"Well…now I can't. Milton rewrote a part in the script and I have to start learning them fast."

"Hey, why don't I help you practice the lines, you know instead of Jerry."

"Really? Are you sure? I thought you didn't like acting."

"Yeah, but as long as you're not with Jerry." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, of course I'll help."

"Thanks Jack." She smiled and left the dojo. I really hope the lines Milton rewrote in the play was the kissing scene…

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Eddie; he was the only one sitting at the lunch table. I sat beside him and looked around.

"Where's Kim, Milton and Jerry?" I asked.

"Rehearsals, but it's only for people with lines. You know before this whole production, all of us were always together."

"Yeah, well you can probably blame Milton for some of this. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have to make the actors and actresses practice every single day during lunch and after school."

"Well you know Milton, always going overboard. He always wants everything to be perfect." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Jerry walked towards us and sat down.

"You finished rehearsals?" Eddie asked.

"No, I snuck out. It was getting really boring in there. Plus I'm hungry, what's for lunch?" Jerry asked.

"I don't think you want lunch." Eddie said pointing to his tray and took out a piece of chicken. It was plastic chicken, someone gave him toy food. I swear, why did our school build a cafeteria if there wasn't going to be any actual food?

"Yeah, I'll skip lunch. Hey guys I need your help with something." Jerry asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do you two usually impress a girl? Because I can't just do what I usually do or I'll get flipped over and thrown into a brick wall."

"Whoa, you're asking us? What? Why are you asking us? Does it look like I get any girls to you? The only girl I picked up lately was my grandma after her yoga class." Eddie said and I smirked.

"Hey, this girl's different! I can't just do what I always do." Jerry exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She probably wasn't different, he was just trying to find a way to manipulate her into liking him.

"Well, you can try doing things that the girl likes. Just be yourself and compliment her and all that stuff." Eddie said

"Or you can ask Kim since you're around her all the time…she is a girl." I muttered.

"I can't ask Kim." Jerry said.

"Well why not? She is a girl." Eddie said.

"Because I-"

"JERRY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Milton screamed and slammed the cafeteria doors opened. Jerry ran towards Milton. That was the first time I've seen Jerry run so fast, he ran as fast as a cheetah. Hmm, I wonder who he's trying to impress this time.

* * *

Kim's POV

I walked out of class and Grace was standing outside the door with her arms crossed she looked frustrated.

"Hey Grace what's wrong? You seem mad."

"Just follow me and I'll explain." she said and walked into the gym, it was empty and filled with props for the Romeo and Juliet play.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"So no one hears what I'm about to tell you." she muttered, she looked as angry as Milton looked during rehearsals.

"So I'm guessing you are mad right now?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not mad, I'm furious; now you listen to me Kim Crawford, stay away from Jerry Martinez." I looked at her confused.

"Uhm, he's Romeo, I'm Juliet, and we're putting on a school play? Kind of hard to stay away from him, considering he's Romeo and oh ya, he's my friend?"

"You do whatever you have to do to avoid him, I really don't care but now because of you, I no longer have a chance with Jerry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you like Jerry? Since when?"

"Yes, a long time actually, I've just kept it to myself...but it's kind of hard for him to even notice me when he's with you 24/7. You better stay away from him Kim, or trust me, things are going to get real ugly, real fast and this is just the beginning. I'll end up being your worst nightmare. Understood?" I nodded slowly and Grace smiled.

"Bye Kim. Oh and don't tell anyone about this little conversation." she waved and walked out of the gym. Whoa, okay what just happened? My best friend just threatened me? Well I was starting to question the whole 'best friend' thing now. I couldn't believe Grace would even like Jerry. Just great, now my best friend was against me and probably planning my death...this was turning out to be a great day...


	4. Chapter 4: Rivals

Chapter Four

Kim's POV

"Hey Milton do you think I could skip rehearsal at lunch today?" I asked looking around. I have no idea how I was going to avoid Jerry, but it meant I couldn't go to anywhere near where he always was. I already found a lizard in my locker and my history and geography homework was glued together. There was no way I was letting Grace do anything else.

"No one skips rehearsals Kim. This is important. Unless you're dying and you're not." I crossed my arms and looked around making sure Jerry wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Please Milton? Oh come on have a heart!" I yelled.

"Fine fine, give me one good reason why I should let you skip."

"Well…uhm…well…my…dog…is—"

"Kim we all know you can't lie and you don't even have a dog. So it looks like we'll see you at practice today."

"Please Milton?! I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Kim, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else." Milton said and closed his locker.

"But—but—"

"Nope and that's final. Now I've got to go, Julie's waiting for me in the Chemistry lab." He said walking off.

I frowned and crossed my arms, so I'd have to find another way to avoid Jerry.

"Hey Kim." Jerry said walking towards me, I started running away from him and went into the girl's washroom. Man that was close. I mean how much longer could I avoid him?

* * *

My doorbell rang and Jack was standing there with chips. I smirked.

"We're here to rehearse not eat!" Jack walked inside and gave them to me.

"But I brought your favourite, sour cream." Those chips really were my favourite…I closed the door and sighed.

"Fine, fine." I went into the kitchen and poured some of the chips in a bowl then went back into the living room then handed Jack a script.

"Whoa, this thing is big. How many pages are in here?" Jack asked.

"About five hundred, it used to be a thousand and but I told Milton to change it."

"So which page are we on?"

"Page 34." Jack flipped through the pages and I sat on the couch beside him with my script.

"Hey can I be Romeo?" Jack asked.

"Well sure, I guess. Are you really sure you want to help me with this?" Jack looked zoned out like he was reading the script.

"Hello?" I said waving my hand in his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine with helping you. Don't worry."

"Okay then." I said and looked at the script.

"If the touch of my hand offends you, this holy shrine, then my punishment is this: I am willing to make it up with a kiss." Jack said reading the script.

"Do not say such bad things of yourself! Saints have hands that commoners' hands touch too, and hand to hand is a holy kiss."

"Saints have lips and hands too, don't they?"

"Yes, lips they must use in prayer."

"Let our lips do what hands do then! They pray, unless their faith turns to despair." I looked up at Jack and found him already looking at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Saints don't move, but they will for prayer's sake." I said reading the script.

"Then don't move as I kiss you to remove my sin." I looked at the script, and it said Romeo kisses Juliet. I looked at Jack into his deep chocolate brown eyes. I smiled, and he moved my hair out of my face. He leaned in towards me and slowly our lips touched. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _So many things were going through my head right now. I mean I knew from the first day I met Jack we had a sort of connection. It's just the way he made me feel that…_Kim calm down. _Jack and I stared at each other for a moment. I wonder if he regrets kissing me. Maybe that's why he's not saying anything. Oh, what just happened?

"Uhm, so you were a great Romeo." I said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah same to you Juliet." Great, now this was awkward. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and Jack took out his cell phone then answered it. I really wished Jack was Romeo, I mean he read the lines perfectly fine. I think even better than Jerry. Also if he was Romeo I probably wouldn't have Grace hunting me down right now.

"That was my dad, there's some kind of emergency at home. I got to go." Jack said grabbing his backpack.

"Is it serious?"

"Probably not, it's probably just something like we ran out of the ketchup again." I smirked.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack nodded and smiled then walked through the door. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Why did he have to leave?

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked over to my locker and opened it then put all my books in there.

"Hey Jack." Jerry said walking towards me. I really didn't hate Jerry anymore; the fact that I kissed Kim yesterday proves that she likes me. Not only can I tease her about this, but Kim and Jerry stage kissing really wasn't bothering me as much.

"Hey, where've you been all day?"

"I've been hunting down the snake I set lose, remember that? Well apparently it showed up in the principal's office and bit the principal. Turned out it was poisonous."

"You poisoned our principal?"

"No worries he's fine. But I had to catch the snake before it bit anyone else." I rolled my eyes, Jerry was always so careless.

"So how's it going with your little crush person?" I asked and closed my locker.

"Not well, she keeps avoiding me."

"Well to be honest, everyone tries to avoid you Jerry."

"No, I mean like every time I'm around she disappears."

"Well who is this girl anyways?"

"Kim." I looked at Jerry and raised my eyebrows, and suddenly my hatred started to build up a lot more for Jerry. It all made sense now. Why he was always with her, he said the girl was different. Kim is different and she wouldn't put up with Jerry's usual pickup lines. She would actually throw him into a brick wall! Now suddenly I wish Kim did throw him into a brick wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"Well my doctor says I have a weird scar at the back on my neck t—"

"I don't care Jerry. WHY DO YOU LIKE KIM?!" I yelled I felt like Milton right now. Now I understand how Milton feels.

"Wait dude you like Kim don't you?"

"Of course this whole time I've liked Kim since I laid eyes on her and now you come along being Romeo and ruin everything?!"

"I can't help who I like."

"Okay fine, but you can't like Kim. You can like anyone but Kim! HOW CAN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LIKE KIM?!" Everyone turned to look at us.

"He has anger management." Jerry said to them and they looked at me then started walking off. I rolled my eyes.

"I do not have anger management don't tell people that! Look Jerry, you don't like Kim. You just think you do!"

"I don't know man. I mean when we're not fighting she's a cool person."

"A cool person? Do you even know anything about her?!"

"Of course I do, I know she hates the colour pink. Look Jack if you're not going to get over your crush on her and help me I'm just going to find Kim and-" I threw a punch at Jerry and he fell to the ground. My eyes widened and I looked at my fist. What did I just do?

"What the heck man?" Jerry got up and his nose was bleeding.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Jerry asked threw a punch at me and I grabbed his fist then pushed him into the locker.

"Look Jerry I don't want to fight yo-" Suddenly something whacked me in the face and I fell to the ground. Jerry was standing there with a book. I got up and charged at him, then flipped him over.

"What is going on here?" We both turned and saw Mrs. Falcon crossing her arms.

"We're just sparring..." Jerry said smiling. _What an idiot._

"Jerry your nose is bleeding, and Jack your lip is bruised. You two were obviously fighting and now I'm going to have to suspend you both." I looked at her shocked.

"Sounds good to me, no school!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Whoa wait you can't suspend us. I mean of course Jerry's gotten into a lot of trouble but what about me? This is the first time I've gotten into a fight, don't I get a warning or something?" she crossed her arms and looked at both of us.

"Fine since none of you are severely injured and considering you punched Jerry which is what half of us teachers are always tempted to do... Jack, since this is your first fight you will both be let off with a warning. But you both have detention for a whole month and will have to help out around the school." Mrs. Falcon said and walked off. Jerry and I looked at each other.

"Look Jerry-"

"Save it Jack. Looks like we'll both be fighting for Kim, and this means we're at war."

"At war? What are you talking ab-"

"Watch your back." Jerry said and walked off. Why did I have to get to jealous and punch Jerry? Now Jerry was after me...who knows what he'll do. But I wasn't that worried considering it was Jerry. What's the worst he's could possibly do to me?

* * *

The doorbell rang and I answered it then Grace was standing there with a bunch of papers and Bristol board.

"So I got a lot of supplies for this project, I have to get an A on this project or I'm kicked off the cheer squad." she walked inside and looked around.

"Just put the supplies on the table." I said and closed the door.

"Hey Jack you know Kim right?"

"Well I guess."

"Okay is Kim afraid of spiders?" Grace asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, but then again sometimes it seems like Kim isn't scared of anything."

"Just great, I'm going to need a new plan."

"New plan for what?"

"Uhm, never mind. You know what forget I said anything. Hey what happened to your lip it looks gross."

"Thanks for that...Jerry and I got into a fight today at school."

"Oh right, I heard about that, it happened right in the hallway. Why were you two in a fight anyways?"

"Because of the stupid play. I can't stand it."

"Me either, I mean what's the big deal about it."

"I know right?"

"Stupid Kim thinks she's all that because she's Juliet."

"Kim doesn't think she's all that. It's Jerry who's the problem, he shouldn't have been Romeo. He ruins the play." I got my laptop and turned it on.

"We should probably start researching what animal we're going to choose." I said.

"Wait a minute, your mad Jerry's Romeo?" Grace asked. I nodded slowly.

"And I'm mad Kim's Juliet...Jack do you realize what this means?" I shook my head, what was Grace talking about now?

"We need to team up and sabotage this play."

"And why would we do that when we have a project due next week?" I asked gesturing to the supplies Grace brought on the table. "We'll do all the school stuff, just not now."

"If we don't do it now, how do you expect to get an A, you need one."

"Yeah, yeah we'll get an A but Jack focus. This is more important than the project!"

"Really? You really think that? Well I can see why you have a C average..."

"Whatever just listen to me for minute I have an idea. Okay so you hate Jerry and since he's kissing Kim it makes you jealous right? Well of course it does we all know you like Kim." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay continue."

"Well I hate the fact that Kim's kissing Jerry."

"Whoa you like Jerry?" Grace nodded.

"Well he likes Kim. Sorry to crush your dreams." I said.

"The dream is still alive, I'm not giving up. This is exactly why we need to take down this play. We need to do anything and everything to stop it and keep Kim and Jerry from being near each other. Are you in?" I crossed my arms and looked at Grace. She really was evil. I mean people around school have told me that before, but I never actually believed them until now.

"I have a question, why is it that you're a genius at being evil, but not in school work?" I asked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Jack focus!" I thought about it for a while, all we'd be doing is taking down the play for our own selfish reasons. I could never do that to Kim, no matter how much I hate Jerry.

"Sorry Grace, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Jack okay think about it this way, if we don't stop this production, Jerry's going to steal Kim from you and they'll be together..." Grace said I filled with anger, just the thought of that made me sick. I couldn't let that happen.

"Okay…fine…let's take this whole production down. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"A lot, but don't worry this plan is definitely going to work." Grace said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Apart

Chapter Five

Kim's POV

"KIM EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT WE ARE PERFORMING THIS PRODUCTION IN TWO DAYS!" Milton yelled to me from stage. I rolled my eyes, I was getting sick and tired of his yelling fits and tantrums. But I guess he was right, everything did have to be perfect for this play. Two days and then we perform…suddenly I was getting a lot more nervous.

"I still haven't even started ticket sales…I need to fix some of the props…I need to fix the script…WE'RE GOING TO FAIL!" Milton yelled pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Eddie already started selling tickets, I'll help stay after school to fix some of the props and the script is fine Milton, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah Kim your right, I really do need to calm down...it's just if there are college scouts coming to see this production, and they like it, they could offer me a scholarship this could be big for me!"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Jerry said walking to the gym.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN JERRY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE ON TIME?!" Milton screamed storming towards him. I walked away from Jerry and went backstage. So far I've been avoiding him all week and nothing bad has happened, but then again I've hardly seen Grace all week…or Jack. I was starting to get a little worried. He wasn't at the dojo, and I hardly saw him at school in between classes. Maybe I was just too worried, but I miss being around him.

"Kim, just the person I've been looking for." I turned around and saw Grace, she was standing there smiling.

"You have?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you can forget our whole little conversation we had the other day in the gym. I've moved on."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. Now break a leg, you're going to be amazing on show night."

"Okay…thanks." I looked at her confused then slowly walked away, what was Grace up too? She was kind of scaring me a bit, because Grace never apologized even when she was wrong she shrugged it off and acted like nothing happened. She was definitely up to something, but I wouldn't have time to even figure it out, considering the play's in two days and Milton has us practicing day and night.

"Sorry I'm late." I turned and saw Jack walking through the gym doors. I sprinted towards him.

"Hey Jack." I said and he looked at me then glanced away.

"Hey Kim, how's the play going?"

"Pretty good I guess, so where've you been all week?"

"Nowhere important ho—"

"JACK GET BACKSTAGE RIGHT NOW!" Milton yelled on stage.

"I'll see you later." He said and walked off. That was weird…Jack didn't seem like himself. Or maybe it was because we've hardly spent time together. I felt kind of bad, I mean it was my fault why we haven't even hung out a lot. But at the same time, I really loved this play.

"Hey Kim." I turned and saw Jerry walking over to me. I had the urge to run, but I remembered I didn't have to run from him anymore. At least I don't think.

"Hey, doesn't Milton need you backstage?" I asked.

"Ah he can wait. Hey, you didn't run from me this time." Jerry said, I raised my eyebrows. So Jerry had noticed…well in retrospect I made it pretty obvious.

"Look Jerry, I'm sorry about that. But the great part is, this play is going to be amazing." Jerry just gazed at me and I looked at him confused.

"Jerry? Hello?" I said and snapped my fingers. He blinked and looked around, he must've zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry I—"

"JERRY!" Milton screamed and Jerry dashed onto stage. I really hope this play went well and nothing went wrong.

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked towards my locker and saw Eddie at a table near my locker with a sign that said 'Romeo and Juliet Tickets.' I sighed, the more I thought about ruining the play, the worst it made me feel. Guilt kept coming over me. Especially every time I looked at Kim, I just imagined how devastated she would be. But then I see Jerry and I want to take that play down.

"Hey Jack, did you buy your ticket yet?" Eddie said asking me.

"Nope, I won't need one."

"Why not? It's the only way you can get in." My eyes widened and I realized what I said.

"I mean, I got mine from Milton already." I lied, I didn't want Eddie to know anything.

"Oh, well I'm excited. Since I'm only in one scene, I can take Grace to the play with me." I forgot about Eddie's crush on Grace. I couldn't imagine how mad he would be when he finds out Grace isn't going with him. This whole production was ruining everything. I just couldn't wait for it to be over with.

"Hey Jack." Grace said and walked over me.

"Hi Grace." Eddie said waving at her. She glanced at him, then looked at me.

"Meet me at Falafel Phil's after school. We have some discussing to do." She said and walked off. Eddie looked at me, confused.

"Discussing to do? Since when do you hang out with Grace?"

"Since now."

"You like Grace, don't you?"

"No!"

"Then what are you discussing?"

"Our science project…" I said, trying to make it sound convincing. I didn't like the fact that I was lying, but what else was I supposed to do. Tell the truth? Yeah, like that was an option.

"Oh right, I forgot you were paired up with her." Eddie said, it sounded like he believed me. The bell rang and I closed my locker than went to class.

"I'll see you at the dojo." I said to Eddie and walked into the History class. Kim was in there, sitting at the back. I was trying to avoid Kim as much as possible. I just knew I wouldn't be able to lie to her, so the solution would be to avoid her. Which shouldn't be hard considering that she's busy with the play.

"Hey Jack." I looked up and Kim gestured to me to sit beside her. _Now what are you going to do? _I sighed and went to the back of the class then sat beside her. She looked at me and smiled, her brown eyes glistening.

"Hello class." Mrs. James said walking into the classroom and started writing on the chalk board.

"After school, we should hang out a Falafel Phil's if you want." Kim said, taking out her notebook.

"Sure that sounds g-" I stopped and remembered I couldn't.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy." I said and Kim sighed.

"Well another time I guess…" she said, she sounded disappointed. I felt bad about saying no to Kim. But I wasn't about to cancel on Grace, she asked me first.

"Yeah, why not tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can't I'm rehearsing all day until 7 pm." Kim said.

"Oh, don't worry we'll hang out sometime." I said and took out a pen.

"Okay class, copy this note." Mrs. James said and sat at her desk. I looked at Kim and her face expressed disappointment. I sighed, it was for the best.

* * *

Kim's POV

I punched the punching dummy and it's head fell off. I must have been attacking it too hard. I sighed and went to take up the head.

"Kim, this is the third punching dummy you've broken today." Rudy said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I said and sighed.

"What's wrong Kim?" Eddie asked walking towards me.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong?" I said trying not to make my voice sound high pitched. I wanted it to sound convincing so they'd leave me alone.

"Kim, you can tell us what's wrong." Milton said crossing his arms.

"Look, I'm just disappointed. Jack and I haven't hung out a lot since this play. I asked him to hang out today and he said he couldn't."

"Oh, he's with Grace." Eddie said walking over to the bench. What? Jack was with Grace?

"So Jack would rather be with Grace than me?!" I exclaimed and felt anger building up. Since when did Jack like Grace? My eyes widened and I remembered when Grace said she had moved on. She had moved on to Jack! I felt like knocking her head off right now.

"They're probably at Falafel Phil's right now." Eddie said. I stormed out of the dojo and looked through the window at Falafel Phil's. I saw Jack and Grace sitting at a table talking. I went to the door and went to open it then stopped. If Jack wanted to be with her…then why should I get in the way of that? No matter how much it hurt. I frowned and stormed back into the dojo then into the girls change room. I sat down on the bench and could feel my eyes tearing up. I can't believe any of this.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Jack, I am telling you this plan is full proof. Trust me, as long as we follow every instruction. Everything will work." Grace said and smiled. She had a pretty good plan, I can't believe she came up with it. But I couldn't help think about Kim in the back of my mind. How disappointed she would be.

"Do any of your friends have any idea about this?" Grace asked.

"Any idea about what?" We both turned and saw Milton and Eddie standing there looking at us.

"I knew it, so you are dating Grace!" Eddie exclaimed.

"No I'm not, Eddie. I told you this is strictly schoolwork." I said to him.

"Then what do we have here?" Milton asked and grabbed the notebook Grace was reading from. I grabbed it from him and he snatched it back then read through it.

"Plans to destroy the school production? You're planning to destroy the school production?!" Milton exclaimed.

"Why would you guys do that?" Eddie asked.

"We have our motives. We don't have to answer to you two anyways." Grace got up and snatched the notebook back from Milton.

"You can't do this!" Eddie said.

"Oh yeah, watch us. Jack isn't on your side anymore, right Jack?" Grace asked looking at me.

"Jack always does what's right. We know him, right Jack?" Milton said and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure what I should say. I thought about it, if I don't go through with Grace's plan, Kim and Jerry are going to possibly fall in love. If I do go through with the plan, Kim will fall for me. I sighed.

"Sorry Milton, Eddie, but I'm with Grace on this plan." Milton and Eddie looked at me shocked, and astonished. Like they couldn't believe it was me. I wasn't proud of my decision, but the outcome of taking down the production would be good.

"See, Jack is on my side. So you two better shut the production down, before we do it for you." Grace threatened, her voice was low.

"I am not shutting down this production. I worked way too hard, and lost my voice to many times to just throw it all away. You two go ahead and try to ruin the play. Just know that my production isn't going down without a fight!" Milton yelled.

"Whatever, you'll be sorry you didn't listen to us the first time." Grace said and walked out of the store. Milton and Eddie glared at me.

"Jack, aren't you thinking about Kim? And how she's going to feel?" Eddie asked.

"I am, but this is for the best guys I'm sorry." I said and walked out of the store. I can't believe it, not only was I ignoring Kim and got into a fight with Jerry but now I'm at war with Milton and Eddie. This play was definitely tearing the Wasabi Warriors apart.


	6. Chapter 6: Opening Night

Chapter Six

Kim's POV

I walked into the gymnasium and everything looked amazing. The lights, the sets, the decorations. It stage really looked like a 1596 setting. Milton really put a lot of work into it and it looked really good.

"This production starts in thirty minutes people!" Milton said running into the gym. He looked more panicked than usually. His face was red, and I couldn't tell if he was nervous or angry.

"Milton are you okay?" I asked walking up to him.

"No, Kim have you seen Jerry?" he asked looking around.

"No but I'm sure he'll be here Milton calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!" He yelled. I slowly backed away from Milton.

"Look, we're all nervous. But don't worry everything is going to be fine." I assured him. Milton sighed and nodded.

"You're right Kim. I'm just a little on edge. Now fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's too glossy. Remember this is Romeo and Juliet not Jersey Shore. Your hair does not match your costume, go change it." He said pushing me into the dressing rooms. I rolled my eyes. I could not wait to get over with this play.

* * *

Jack's POV

"It's 6:35. Everything has to work according to plans. You get rid of Jerry; I'll get rid of Milton. Once this is done, everything will be fine. Operation Destroy Romeo and Juliet is a go." Grace said. I couldn't believe I was actually going through with the plan. I was actually teaming up with Grace to sabotage my best friends play. I never thought I'd ever be the one making other people miserable.

"Let's meet back here in the stairwell." I said and Grace nodded then we headed in different directions. I knew this plan was going to work because Jerry was dumb enough to fall for anything. I walked into the gym and looked around. Everyone was moving around rushing. I quickly went backstage looking around.

"Hey Jack." I looked up and saw Kim. I had to stick to the plan; I couldn't let Kim distract me…no matter how cute she looked.

"Hey Kim, break a leg tonight."

"Thanks, I'm really nervous though."

"Don't worry you'll do fine! Hey, do you know where Jerry is? I need to wish him good luck."

"He went to go grab something from his locker. Check the halls."

I walked out of the gym and walked through the halls. I heard Jerry yelling out something in Spanish. I followed his voice and found him at his locker.

"Hey Jerry." I said walking towards him. He looked like a court jester in the medieval times. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Jack…" he murmured and closed his locker door.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened. I mean it." I felt bad for lying to Jerry. But it was either I lie to him to I watch him kiss Kim. I was not about to let that happen. Especially after all that has happened.

"Really? Well then…me too. I'm sorry bro."

"Oh Milton wants you to grab a mop from the janitor's closet. Someone spilled a drink of stage." He nodded and went towards the janitors closet then went inside. I quickly shut the door and locked it from the outside. _That was too easy._

"Jack?" I turned around and saw Eddie. Great, Milton probably sent him to find me. If anything, I can always take on Eddie.

"Hey, whatsup?" I asked slowly.

"Let me out of here!" Jerry yelled from the closet banging on the door. Eddie and I exchanged glances. I knew Eddie wanted to save Jerry. If Eddie told everyone where Jerry was that would ruin the plan. Now I needed to get rid of Eddie…great. He went to go open the door but I pushed him away.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this Jack. Putting yourself before your friends." Eddie muttered trying to get at the door.

"Look, it's for the best."

"Well looks like I'll just have to tell Milton where Jerry is." Eddie said running off. I followed him through the hallway and caught up to him. I quickly snatched his collar yanking him back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Eddie." I said walking back to the janitor's closet. I took Eddie's phone out of his pocket and opened the door then threw him into the janitor's closet. I quickly locked it back from the outside. _That was way too easy._

* * *

Kim's POV

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. My hands could not stop shaking. This was one of the feelings I hated the most…nervousness. The show started in 10 minutes and I felt like I was going to hurl. _Calm down Kim, you'll do fine. _I kept chanting that, but the more I thought about it the shakier I got. I could understand how Milton felt. Where was Milton anyways?

I went backstage searching for him. He wasn't here, where'd he go? How could Milton just disappear? I went into the gym searching for him. He wasn't here. Milton was running the show, without him how was this show even going to work? He's the director. _Think Kim, he's probably at his locker. _I walked through the hallway looking for Milton. I went up the stairs and ran towards his locker. He wasn't there either. I had a weird feeling in my gut. Milton wouldn't just disappear ten minutes before the show. I went back towards the stairwell then heard chatter. The voices sounded familiar. As I went closer I saw two people sitting on the stairwell. I didn't get a glimpse of their faces but I saw the back of their heads. I knew one was girl, one was a boy. I just couldn't make out the voices.

"You got rid of Jerry?" the girl asked excitedly. Got rid of Jerry? Who was getting rid of Jerry? Why would they want to get rid of him?

"Yup, but Eddie found out where Jerry was so I had to get rid of him too." Get rid of Eddie too? Who were these people? I was trying to think of people who hated Eddie and Jerry. A lot came to mind but not all of them fit the description of these two people sitting in front of me. If only I could get a glimpse of their faces.

"Okay good. I tied Milton up and locked him in the cafeteria. Marge the lunch lady will probably find him tomorrow. But for now, Operation Destroy Romeo and Juliet is working perfectly. Time for phase two of the plan." Phase two? These people were trying to sabotage the play. All the hard work that's gone into this production, they're trying to ruin it? They both got up and saw their faces. I couldn't believe this. _Jack and Grace were behind all this. _I knew their voices sounded familiar. I wasn't really surprised about Grace, but how could Jack do this? He knows how much the play means to me and he was just ready to ruin it all.

"How could you?!" I yelled. They both turned around looking at me.

"Kim what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'm not stupid, I know about your whole operation. How could you?!" Grace started laughing.

"Silly Kim, did you really think we were about to let this happen? You obviously don't know your best friend well enough." I looked from Grace to Jack and I wasn't even sure what to think of them right now.

"Kim it's for the best." Jack said trying to look sincere. He kept trying to make it look like he's doing this for me. _**This is all**_ _**his fault**_. _Kim, instead of taking your anger out on Jack, go rescue Milton._ I quickly ran passed them and towards the cafeteria.

"Get her Jack!" I heard Grace yell and looked behind me then saw Jack running after me.

"Kim wait!" he yelled. Did he really think I was going to stop to talk to him? I went to the cafeteria and tried to open the doors but it was locked. How was I going to get in here?

"Kim it's over." I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and turned to look at him. I didn't want it to be over. I didn't want this production to be ruined. Everything we all worked for cannot just go down the drain. It couldn't be over.


	7. Chapter 7: A Change Of Plans

Chapter Seven

Kim's POV

"Jack, you're not really going to go through with this right?" I asked slowly as he opened the cafeteria door. He couldn't lock me in there too. I looked and saw Milton was in there tied up with duct tape. I was still in shock about what was happening.

"MMMM!" Milton yelled, but we couldn't understand anything because of the duct tape covering his mouth.

"Look guys, this is just for the best." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm then twisted it back.

"Kim what are y-"

"You should know me better than that Jack. I'm not going down without a fight. I can't let you ruin this." I slammed him into the wall. I knew well enough Jack wouldn't fight back because his logic was that he can't fight a girl.

I ran over to Milton and ripped the duct tape from his mouth. He let out a loud scream.

"Why can't you be a little gentle?!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry." I whispered and untied the ropes quickly then suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Milton go!" I yelled and watched as Milton dashed out of the cafeteria. I got up to see Jack standing there. His face looked sincere, but I wasn't buying it. I wasn't buying anything Jack said to me anymore. Even though a part of me had hoped that he wasn't going to go through with this, I knew he was. Jack had changed and it wasn't for the better, it was for the _worse._

"Kim I'm not going to-"

"Fight me? Yeah I know. Look Jack, is there something wrong? Are you starting to hate me or something?"

"Kim I don't hate you."

"Then why are you doing this? You know how much this play means to all of us. We worked so hard and you realize you're taking that away?" Jack didn't answer he wouldn't even look at me.

"Answer me right now Jack. Why are you doing this?"

"No Kim. I can't tell you."

"And why not? I thought we were friends. I thought we told each other everything?" He sighed and looked down.

"Look…I wasn't trying to sabotage play. I was just trying to stop you and Jerry from kissing. But that was the only way to do it."

"But why would you want to stop a stage kiss in a play?"

"Because…I was…uh…"

"Just say it Jack!"

"I was jealous…I didn't like seeing you with Jerry. You were always around him, always talking to him. You even blew me off for him. I just thought if I could stop the kiss then…I could stop you and Jerry from falling in love." I couldn't help but laugh. Jack looked at me confused. Did he really think Jerry and I were going to fall in love? The thought of that made me laugh even harder. I couldn't believe it. Jack was actually _jealous._ Was he really that jealous? Well I guess in retrospect I should've seen it coming. I mean when Jack found out Milton and I kissed, he wouldn't talk to Milton for a week. Which I didn't get back then…but now it all makes sense. Jack gets jealous…and obviously way too easily. But, why would Jack be jealous? There was only one explanation. The only explanation I could turn too was…Jack liked me. The thought of that made me blush.

"Okay but why are you teaming up with Grace?" I asked.

"Well you see Grace likes Jerry, but Jerry likes you. So we kind of had the same motive I guess. Look Kim I'm sorry."

"So you and Grace were going to ruin this whole production just because you were both jealous of me and Jerry?" I asked. Jack nodded slowly. Wow…I really had the urge to slap Jack right across the face right now. But at the same time I wanted to hug him, I thought it was kind of sweet. I mean not the whole sabotage the production thing, but the fact that he went through all this trouble just because…he liked me.

"Jack you're an idiot." I mumbled.

"What?"

"You get jealous over the simplest things! It's just a stage kiss, obviously I don't like Jerry…I actually…kind of like someone else." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" I bit my lip was I about to tell him? Was I about to reveal all the feelings I had for Jack? I could feel my hands shaking.

"I like y-"

"Jack, there you are!" We turned to see Grace standing in the doorway. Her high heels clicking as she walked towards us. I always knew Grace was a jealous little brat, I just didn't know she'd take things this far just to get a guy.

"Come on, we still have to finish phase two of our plan." She said tugging on his arm. I looked up at Jack into his chocolate brown eyes. Jack wasn't going to lock me in here right? He wasn't going to leave me to finish the plan right? Jack glanced at me and sighed.

"Grace, I can't do this." I smiled as the words came out of his mouth. I knew he would change his mind. Jack wasn't the type of person to let down his friends…no matter how jealous he gets.

"Why not? Do you realize how close we are to accomplishing what we want?" she asked.

"I've let down my friends, for my own selfish reasons. That's not kind of person I am. I let my jealousy get to the best of me…"

"Oh boohoo Jack, you can all hold hands around the campfire some other time! Right now we need to finish what we started!" She spat. I could hear the cruelness in her words. When I thought about it, Grace reminded me of _Cruella de Vil_. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

"No Grace. I can't do this to my friends. I've made a mistake." Jack said and walked out of the cafeteria. I ran out following him.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Jack looked back at me.

"To fix things. Go back to the gym Kim. You're in the play."

"But it already started!"

"Kim, go. You're going to do great." He said and turned then walked off. I smiled and went to back to the gymnasium. I went backstage to see Milton was there standing behind the light controls.

"Kim! Thank goodness you're here, I was getting worried. Have you seen Jerry?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Thankfully, they didn't start the production after they realized I was missing. Everyone's been stalling backstage for me! It's a miracle Kim! Things might be okay after all!"

"That's great, we just need t-"

"I'm here! I'M HERE!" Jerry ran up to us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Jack locked me and Eddie in a closet but then for some reason he just let us out. It was dark in there man, and I couldn't even find the light switch! Am I too late?"

"No, we're just about to start so get on stage. I'm going to open the curtains." Milton pushed us onto the stage. I could feel my hands shaking.

"Milton, I'm not sure I can do this." I said looking at him.

"Kim don't worry you'll do fine. The show must go on!" he exclaimed and went to pull the curtains.

"You ready?" Jerry asked. I nodded nervously. Was I ready to perform in front of a crowd filled with more than a hundred people?

"_**Y**__**ou're going to do great." **_Jack's words came into my mind. I couldn't help but smile thinking about him. Thinking about the fact that he liked me. The curtains slowly opened and I saw the people among the crowd all staring at me. _Kim, calm down you can do this._ I took a deep breath and smiled. _I can do this._


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle For Love

Chapter Eight

Kim's POV

"Do not say such bad things of yourself! Saints have hands that commoners' hands touch too, and hand to hand is a holy kiss." I said looking at Jerry. I remembered when I practiced this scene with Jack. Then it ended with a kiss. The first kiss Jack and I shared. Oh man, I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Focus Kim. _I said to myself

"Saints have lips and hands too, don't they?" Jerry said walking closer to me.

"Yes, lips they must use in prayer."

"Let our lips do what hands do then! They pray, unless their faith turns to despair.

"Saints don't move, but they will for prayer's sake."

"Then don't move as I kiss you to remove my sin."

As Jerry leaned into kiss me, I started getting nervous again. I was kind of scared. I mean I know we practiced the kiss in rehearsal's but after hearing how Jack felt about the kiss...it changed everything.

"Stop!" The voice sounded familiar. Jerry and I both looked behind us to see Grace standing on stage with the Black Dragons. I couldn't believe she was still trying to ruin everything.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking towards her.

"Jerry is mine! Back off!" she screamed and pushed me onto the ground. I slowly got up brushing myself off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Grace you like me?" Jerry asked looking at her and she nodded.

"But I kind of like Kim." Jerry said and turned to face me. I rolled my eyes; I still couldn't get over that. I mean, that's just awkward.

"Forget about Kim! Go for me!" she yelled.

"Whoa, wait you like Jerry?" We all turned to see Eddie backstage. He came out onto the stage walking towards Grace.

"Sorry Eddie, Jerry's just way cuter." Grace answered.

"I can't believe this!" Eddie yelled. Milton walked onto the stage looking at everyone stunned.

"Look Grace we're in the middle of a production so can you please e-"

"Shut up Krupnick! This play is over!" she yelled and charged towards me. I moved out of the way. Does Grace really think she can take me on?

"We're uh…going to have a short intermission!" Milton yelled into the crowd but the crowd didn't seem to move. They were intrigued by what was going on.

"Grace, are you really going to fight with me for Jerry?" I asked.

"Kim, you should know I don't give up easily. I'm not going down without a fight. Sound familiar? I learn from the best." I rolled my eyes. Even though Grace and I were complete opposites, there was one thing we had in common and that was our determination. Looks like she wasn't going down without a fight and if she wanted a fight I was going to give her one.

"So why are the Black Dragons here?" I asked.

"They hate you, I hate you. When I said I was going to ruin this production I wasn't kidding. You're going down." Grace threw a punch. I caught her fist and twisted it.

"Grace, I'm a third degree black belt! It's like you're asking to get killed."

"What's wrong Kim? Are you scared?"

"Yeah, I'm scared…for you!" I pushed her into the curtains. When I looked around all the Black Dragons were fighting Jerry, Eddie and Milton. I went to help them; something grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I fell face first against the stage.

"Kim…you're not the only one who knows karate." Grace mumbled and swung me into the props on stage. I could feel my head throbbing.

"You know karate?" I asked slowly getting up.

"Why do you think I'm always with the Black Dragons?" she asked. I really wanted to watch her head fly off right now. Grace always hung out with the Black Dragons, but she told me it was because she liked them and that they were nice. Which obviously, I didn't agree with but that was her opinion and I respected it. But now that I'm finding out she's a part of the Black Dragons? I was speechless, I didn't see any of this coming.

* * *

Jack's POV

I still couldn't believe I did that. I almost ruined the play. What kind of a person am I? I felt disgusting. The only good thing that came out of this was that Kim didn't like Jerry. I just wished she'd said who she liked; it was killing me to know. Kim was all I could think about right now. She was all I wanted to think about right now. Her soft blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect skin. She was beautiful. I walked into the gymnasium and looked on stage. The Black Dragons were fighting Milton, Eddie and Jerry. Where was Kim? I ran onto the stage and saw Frank from the Black Dragons about to punch Jerry. I quickly stood in front of him and caught the punch.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I said and Frank looked at me shocked. I quickly flipped him off the stage.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'm helping my friends. Look Jerry I'm sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me and that was wrong of me."

"Dude don't worry, you're forgiven. I mean, you just saved my face from getting punched. I couldn't end up with a black eye!" I smiled and went to go help the others.

"Please don't hurt us!" Eddie and Milton yelled unison. Two of the Black Dragons were cornering them.

"Hey leave them alone." I said and kicked one of them into the scenery in the background. The other one charged at me, but I quickly tripped him and threw him off stage.

"Jack…why are you helping us?" Milton asked.

"It's probably a trick. He was probably behind all of this." Eddie murmured.

"Guys I had nothing to do with this! I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to go this far." Milton and Eddie exchanged looks.

"You get jealous way too easily Jack…but…I guess we can forgive you."

"Yeah, I mean...I guess I probably would've gone crazy if it was Grace."

"Yeah I would've too if it was Julie." Milton added. I smiled.

"Thanks guys. Hey have you see Kim?"

"Oh yeah she ran off. Grace was chasing after her." Grace was chasing after Kim? I ran out of the gym and walked through the halls.

"Kim!" I yelled looking around. Where could she be? I went upstairs and looked through the window then saw Grace and Kim outside. Grace kicked her onto the ground. _Kim. _I had to get to her. I ran down the stairs and Frank was standing in my way.

"You're not going to win this time Jack." He said smirking and kicked me backwards.


End file.
